Luna’s Pet Marble Fox (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 34, Luna’s Pet Marble Fox. Transcript #1 '''Luna (Narrating): '''Luna’s Pet Marble Fox. (At night, in the Enchanted Forest, an arctic marble fox mother is seen taking care of her young kit in their cave. She takes him outside their den and they begin playing with each other. Just then, a group of hunters come into the Enchanted Forest to hunt some animals, and the mother protects her kit by getting shot. As the kit nuzzles with his mother's lying body, she urges him to run as fast as he can. Doing what his mother commands him, the kit runs as fast as he can to find the perfect hiding place, until he falls, then rolls, and he hurts his paw on a rock, making him whimper in pain, but he manages to move and hide in a nearby bush before the group of hunters spot him. The next day at the park, Luna is seen reading the first book of Magical Venice, The Water Horse by Holly Webb, while her moths are seen playing with butterflies or just watching her read when they hear the sounds of laughter and excited pet noises coming as they all look to see their friends and their pets running downhill.) '''Greg: '''Hey guys, look! There's Luna and her moths! (waves at Luna) Hey, Luna! Over here! '''Luna (looks up from her book and puts it down, then waves at her friends): '''Hi, guys! (gets up and runs down to them) What're you and your pets doing out in the park? '''Connor: '''Hey, Luna! We were just going to start having our pet play date with our pets here. '''Luna: '''Really? You do? '''Connor: '''Same time every summer, and we invited our new friends and their pets in! (tosses a frisbee and Lucky jumps up to catch it in his mouth like a dog) '''Lucky (talks with the frisbee in his mouth): '''Got it! '''Luna: '''Wow! That sounds like fun. (suddenly remembers something) Oh, except that... I don't really have a pet. '''Sofia: '''Well Luna, we were thinking about inviting you over, even if you don't have your own pet just yet. '''Amaya: '''And we'd be happy to let you come join us and play with us and our pets. '''Luna (shakes her head and half smiles): '''Oh no, that's okay, I understand. There's no point of an owner and pet playdate for me if I'm an owner without a pet, right? '''Captain Jake (shrugs): '''If you say so, Luna. So now if you'll excuse us... (he, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully play fetch with Patch while their friends play with their own pets and Luna goes back to her reading, but can’t focus when she sees her friends having fun with their pets and starts feeling left out) '''Luna (slightly annoyed as she gets up and marches up to her friends): '''Hey! Just because I don't have a pet, doesn't mean I don't want one, and you're right, I'd be happy to join you guys and your pets in your pet playdate, (lets her shoulders drop and frowns) even if I don't have a pet of my own. '''Vampirina (walks up to Luna with Wolfie under her arm): '''What about those cute little moths that follow you around? (The moths fly up behind Luna.) '''Luna: '''Oh, (lets one of her moths land on her finger and looks down at it) my moths? Well, they're not really my pets. They’re (tickles the moth under it's chin with finger) my friends. '''Loretta (appears between and in front of Vampirina and Luna, then clears her throat): '''Ahem. (holds up her hand that has the first finger up) Friends plus (holds up the second finger) wings plus (holds up the third finger) antennae equals pets, Luna, but if you wanna join us and our pets in our next pet playdate, you've gotta find the right pet for you, but until then, you'll just have to bring your moths along. (leaves to resume playing with Miss Baker) '''Luna (looks down): '''Hmm. Maybe I will find the right pet for myself, but then again, maybe not. Transcript #2 (That night at the Disney Junior Club Treehouse’s computer room, Luna and her moths are seen alone checking on the magical animals of both the Enchanted Forest and the Fantasy Forest to make sure no villains are bothering them. She types on the keyboard buttons and the picture on the screen changes to the scene of the autumn animals getting ready to sleep in the Autumn Atrium, then the scene changes to the Winter Vale where the winter type animals are playing in the snow, the scene changes to a pride of Dandelions sleeping in their den in the Flower Field, and her favorite magical animals, the Moon animals, are roaming around on the moonlit grass.) '''Luna (stretches her arms and lets out a deep happy sigh): '''So far, so good. All the animals are safe and sound, moths. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 34 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Luna Girl Category:Transcripts with images